Las mejores vacaciones
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: jajajaja bueno estas son las chngonas vacaciones de matt y mellin jejeje lo hice cuando en vacaciones de semana santa o bueno de primavera me fui de vacaciones xD estaba en la camioneta de regreso de viaje escribiéndola xD jajajajajaja espero les guste tanto como a mi :D p.d: perdon por mi mala ortografía u.u le intente arreglar como pude pero apesto en esto xD CON AMOR PERLOCK


jejeje hola:$ esta historia la tengo desde vacaciones de semana santa o bueno de primavera para algunos jejeje solo que la verdad soy una verdadera floja y no la subí antes ¡Perdón!

pero bueno disfruten nyaaan~

Gracias a mi amada editora jaswhit xD jejejeje nyan:3

Pensamientos

**-Dialogos**

...- periodo de tiempo.

3...

2...

1...

* * *

Ahí estaba yo aferrándome a esa delicada espalda cubierta por cuero negro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aun que pensándolo bien creo que si lo hace...

Eran vacaciones de semana santa, aun que para mi eran tan solo vacaciones de primavera; ya que eran vacaciones y no teníamos nada que hacer durante ellas mello y yo decidimos ir a algún lado.

*inicia flashback*

-**¡genial! al fin de vacaciones- **Matt

-**mjum- **fue lo único que pudo decir Mello al tener toda la boca desbordándose de chocolate.

-**¡decidido! me la pasare todo el día en cama, jugando video juegos y tomando una que otra siesta todo el santo día- Matt**

**- y si salimosh de vaca... **(traga el chocolate que tenia en la boca) **...ciones-** Mello

-**¿vacaciones?... ¿ A dónde?-**Matt

-** A no se, ¿Porque tendría que saberlo? simplemente subamoss a mi moto...-**Mello

-**¡NO! ni loco me subo a esa motocicleta del demonio-**Matt

-**ok, tranquilízate nenita... **(le dio una mordida a su chocolate, mastico, trago y se preparo para proseguir)-**ok, nos iremos en tu carro y divagaremos sin rumbo por las carreteras a ver a donde llegamos ¿le parece su delicada divinidad?** (diciendo lo ultimo con un tanto de sarcasmo) -Mello

-**¡hey!... **(suspiro sonoramente) **ok**- Matt

*Fin del flashback*

**-¡Mello, no vallas tan** **rapido!**-Matt

-**Tranquilízate, mientras no te sueltes todo estará bien!**(dijo el chico un poco harto, la razón: iban mas despacio que una tortuga y Matt gritaba como una niña )-Mello

Maldición si tan solo tuviéramos mi maravilloso y seguro carro... simplemente odio ir en a moto de mello, solo la uso en momentos de emergencia, aun que pensándolo bien este era uno de esos momentos en los que tenia que subirme a la moto de mello... y si se preguntan el por qué a mi miedo de subirme en esta cosa del demonio es simplemente que se que si me caigo a parte de darme un tortazo bruto se que Mello no se regresaría por mi bueno ni siquiera se detendría para esperarme.

*inicio del flashback*

**-¿terminaste de montar tu motosicleta en el techo del auto?-**Matt

-**sí, ¿nos vamos?**-Mello

-**claro-**Matt

...

Estaba conduciendo mientras ese hermoso chico de pelo dorado dormía en el asiento trasero, cuando de repente solo escuche una pequeña explosión en la parte delantera de esta cacharra, si justo donde esta el motor, que hizo que saltara la capota del auto y a salir el suficiente humo como para hacer un agujero en la capa se ozono.

Intente estacionar el auto a una orilla de la carretera suplicándole a ese supuesto dios misterioso que ningún peatón o carro se metiera en mi camino y que el carro llegara antes de que muriera por completo.

-**¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué nos detenemos?-**Mello

Mello simplemente lo dijo con una voz de dormido que sonó tan tierna, que ni yo mismo supe como me controle para no anzarmele encima y no violarlo.

-**Se descompuso el carro...-**Matt

(antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido bruscamente por el chico ojiazul)

-**¡¿que carajos haz dicho? ****¡¿De qué demonios hablas Mail** **Jeevas?**-Mello

En ese instante cambio su voz a a de una horrible bestia devora hombres. La verdad se notaba que no estaba enojado, estaba furioso, una de las principales pruebas era ese "Mail Jeevas", ya que jamas me decía de esa manera a menos de lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo demasiado grave.

-**Matt, mas te vale que sea una de tus pendejas bromitas, por que si no... hijo de puta-**Mello

**-tranquilo** **Mellin...-**Matt

**-¡¿Qué tranquilo ni que mierda?... supongo que tendremos que ir en mi moto... ¡y no me llames** **Mellin!-**Mello

**-¡no!... em... no se... podemos... em... ¿por qué no mejor solo buscamos un taller?-**Matt

-**Matty... querido... en primera... ¡estamos en medio de la nada! ¿Dónde chingados habría un taller aquí? ¡no hay! simplemente ¡NO HAY!-**Mello

-**...**-Matt

-**Y en segunda... mjum...** ( se tranquiliza un poco para proseguir con lo que estaba) **aun que llegara a haber un taller por aquí, no se tardaría unas cuantas horas, asi que tendríamos que buscar un jodido hotel... y el problema con el jodido hotel es el mismo que el taller ¡ Estamos en medio de la nada! -**Mello

*Fin del flashback*

Y bueno esa es la hermosa historia de como termine en a motocicleta de Mello llorando como niña buscando la sociedad para conseguir una grúa que lleve a mi amada Daisy* y encontrar un hotel en donde dormir

...

-**¡Deja que tus sueños sean olas-**Matt

-**¡Matt! ya no chingues ¡Y cállate de una puta vez!-**Mello

-**Vamos Mello, es lo más divertido que tenemos para hacer en este momento... y tu sabes que quieres...-**Matt

-**¡no quiero! ya cierra de una buena vez tu hocico-**Mello

-**Mello...-**Matt

(suspiro) **¡Soy como el agua del río y por el camino me dejo llevar por que aprendí que la vida por todo la malo algo bueno te daaaaaaa!-**Mello

-**¡Quiero que me mires a los ojos ooouooooohhhh y no preguntes nada máaaas-**Matt

-**¡Quiero que esta noche sueltes toda esa alegría que ya no puede guardaaaar!-**Mello

-**¡deja que tus sueños san olas ****que se van libres como el viento en mitaaaaad del mar, creo que la vida es un tesoro sin igual de los bueeenos tiempos siempre quieerooo máaaas~!-**Matt y Mello

...

Y ahí estábamos cantando canciones raras por la carretera a todo pulmón mientas las personas nos veían raro desde sus vehículos al pasar al lado de ellos.

Cuando de repente... Baño... ¡necesito un bendito baño! ¡Maldición! baño, baño, baño...

-**¿Matt?-**Mello

-**si... Mello?-**matt

bañooo, bañooo, bañooo, bañooo ¡BAÑO!

-**Dime-**Matt

Bañoooo, bañoo , baño ¡BAÑOOOOOOOOO!

**-¡Te amo Matt!-**Mello

-**...**-Matt

-**y... ¿Qué dices sobre eso Matt? carajo ¡Dí algo!-**Mello

Entonces vi lo mas glorioso que vi en mi corta vida, una gasolinera ¡Con baños!

-**¡oh dios! genial jajajajajajaja... ¡genial! aleluya-**Matt

-**¿Matt?-**Mello

-**Una gasolinera... ¡Necesito ir al baño!-**Matt

-**Bájate- **Mello

Maldición ¿Cómo pude decir eso?... Estoy muerto, creo que arruine mi oportunidad... bueno pensare la solución en el baño.

...

-**Mello... sobre lo que dijiste-**Matt

-**¿de qué hablas matt?-**Mello

-**Vamos Mello...-**Matt

-**Cállate, sube y vamos-**Mello

¡MALDICIÓN!

...

Lo abrace tiernamente por las caderas y escondí mi cara en su espalda ya que mis ojos empezaban a derramar lagrimas

cuando de repente...

-**¡Matt, cuidado!-**Mello

...

Solo la moto se fue de lado, no me había pasado nada solo fueron unos rasguñitos el accidente no fue la gran cosa, simplemente salimos volando como un par de power rangers después de una de sus típicas explosiones, jaja yo salí volando para terminar de cara en el piso y Mello rebotando unas cuantas veces sobre su trasero como una pequeña piedrita al lanzarla a un estanque.

-**Matt... ¿Estas bien?-**mello

-**Perfecto** (dijo sobándose su adolorida nariz)** ¿y tu?-**Matt

-**También-**Mello

-**Pero... ¿Qué paso?-**Matt

-**Esos estúpidos de por haya se metieron en mi camino ¡y por eso salimos de camino! **(dijo volteando un poco la cara para que esos estúpidos lo escucharan) **¡ y si estamos bien!-**Mello

(Matt solo se rió un poco de las cosas que dijo Mello)

Ellos se acercaron a nosotros .

-**Disculpen ¿Están bien?-**Estúpido 3

-**¡¿ Qué tienen en la cabeza? ¡¿Mierda? por que eso el que parece ¡los pude haber matado!-**Mello

wow Mello se esta preocupando por alguien más ... wow

**-¿saben lo que pasaría si los hubiera arroyado? me hubieran metido a prisión-**Mello

Y eso explica todo y hasta más jeje

-**Es que...-**Estúpido 2

-**Tranquilo Mellin , jajajajajjaja, no importa, estamos bien, no se preocupen chicos-**Mello

-**¿Cómo que no importa? por si no ves o algo ¡estamos todos golpeados! y no me digas Mellin-**Mello

-**jajaja pero si tan solo son unos golpesitos y ya-**Matt

-**Discúlpenos por favor-**Estúpido 1

-**y con eso... ¿Creen que van a arreglar mi moto y curarnos estos golpes-**Mello

(matt solo rió a todo pulmón)

-**y tú... ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿De qué te...-**Mello

Lo interrumpí para tomar su cara para que me mirara

-**... ríes?-**Mello

-**Te amo... Mellin-**Matt

Le di un tierno beso y cuando nos separamos Mello tenía una cara que lo hacia ver simplemente la cosa mas tierna y adorable y me dí cuenta que aun con todo lo que paso, serían unas buenas vacaciones.

-**jaja **(rió de forma burlona)** ¿Tu crees que eso es un beso? jajaja ven aquí Mail Jeevas que yo te enseñare **(gruño de una forma sensual)-Mello

Me tiro abalanzándose sobre mi, poniendo su rodilla en mi entrepierna para aplastarla haciendo que una montaña hiciera qu mis pantalones me quedaran más pequeños, mientras que con su boca intentaba comerse por completo mi lengua y yo la suya justo a un lado de la carretera.

Abrí un poco mis ojos y vi a os estúpidos alejándose lo más rápido que sus piernas se los permitía.

...

Definitivamente las mejor vacaciones

*extra*

Cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo mayor que el deseo, nos separamos un poco alcanzando a ver como los carros que pasaban se nos quedaban mirando como si estuviéramos cometiendo la peor blasfemia, entonces sucedió, paso una camioneta con una pequeña niña, la madre al ver lo que hacíamos quedo horrorizada y rápidamente le tapo los ojos como si se tratara de nosotros en el clímax de una relación sexual, lo único que pudimos hacer fue mirarnos y atacarnos de la risa mientras Mello seguía sobre mi.

¡LAS MEJORES VACACIONES!

* * *

jejejeje espero que les guste :D me dio mucha riza al hacerlo espero que lo hayan gozado como yo :D

DEJEN RIVIEW o si no mello ira y les partirá la madre xD

CON AMOR PERLOCK


End file.
